Loving Emma
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week and based on the movie Loving Annabelle, this is the story about how Emma and Regina meet ten years after Emma's parents had caught them in bed… on campus… Regina is her teacher again. Will this time things be different? Rating might change.
1. Some things never change

**Written for Swan Queen Week.**

**Summary: Based on the movie Loving Annabelle. Emma and Regina meet ten years after Emma's parents had caught them in bed… on campus… Regina is her teacher again. Will this time things be different?**

**Diclaimer: I don't Ouat or Loving Annabelle. Just borrowing them for fun.**

**Rating T but if people want I can always change it to M.**

**Enjoy and share your feels!**

Loving someone is supposed to be beautiful thing. The feeling of being in love should be shared with everyone because love is the most intense and cherished feeling in the world.

Right?

_Wrong_, Emma sighed and leaned back further in her chair.

Loving someone meant stolen glances, forbidden touches, putting down any fires that might have been burning inside of you.

All of these instances surmounting until you simply explode.

"The class is over, Ms. Swan." The, all too familiar, low and husky voice interrupted Emma's train of thought.

Her green eyes scanned the auditorium. Empty. Everyone was gone. Which meant that it is was only Emma and HER.

She slowly rose from the chair picking up her bag and throwing it over her right shoulder. She hadn't even taken out a notebook.

Her heat pounded faster with each step she took as she descended the stairs.

Finally, after what felt forever she was at the bottom staring straight into Regina's brown eyes.

_Dammit_, she had been thinking through the whole class. She missed it.

"I have to lock the room since it's my last class for the day," which sounded more like an apology.

Have Regina been staring her this whole time? Was it invitation to rekindle the old flame?

_I'm dreaming_, Emma deduced.

"Did I hold you up?"

"No. I just packed." Regina motioned to her bag.

She took the laptop case and her purse and waved her hand. A gesture that brought forward so many good memories for both of them.

They both blushed at that and Emma headed to the exit followed by Regina who was looking at her jeans-clad ass.

_Some things never change_, she mused.

The two women walked out of the auditorium side by side and damn it felt like the old times. Like ten years ago when Emma was fifteen and Regina was twenty seven. When Regina was Emma's English teacher in the catholic boarding school.

When Regina fell in love with Emma and Emma fell in love with Regina.

"So how is life now?" Emma asked grabbing her bag with a little more force than necessary. The walk to the parking lot was around two and a half minute, so she had to use it wisely.

Regina was walking beside her, a black trench coat hugging her frame. Underneath it Emma had spotted a burgundy mid-thigh dress.

Was she going on a date? Emma's mind just caught up with the information.

"Pretty good. I am professor, as you know. Everyone here in the campus respects me." Regina shrugged her shoulders and looked over to Emma. "What about you?"

"Well..." Emma cleared her throat. "I'm studying English, as you know."

Laugh irrupted in their bellies and Emma could help but feel nostalgic.

"Congratulation on the win by the way," Regina said panting.

"Yeah... Well, the perfect family always wins all the elections," Emma mocked her own family.

Mary Margaret and David Nolan were 'The embodiment of Snow White and Prince Charming' according to Times. They were both into politics from an early age and they had even met at one of the party's gatherings. Of course being Republican meant that you had 'traditional' family values and held on to them like they air, which was funny considering how suffocating they were.

"Sadly it wins over everything." Regina looked away from Emma.

They had just reached the parking lot.

"Where is your car?" Emma asked eagerly.

She didn't want to say goodbye to Regina yet.

This was the first time they have seen each other in ten years. It was a shocker for Emma to enter her first English class for this semester and find out their teacher Miss Hopper had killed herself. The Cat Lady, as she was known throughout the campus, had hanged herself in the middle of her living room to be found by her three cats. Of course the other English teacher in the campus had to be Regina.

Fate had sense of humor.

"Over there." Regina pointed out to her car.

"Seriously." Emma froze at her spot.

"Close your mouth, dear."

Emma tried. She really did. But failed miserably.

Because parked before her, proudly, regally, the same old Mercedes Benz that had witnessed their moments of passion quite often.

"This is my stop," Regina announced while taking her keys out of the purse and opening the passenger's seat to put the bag and purse on it.

"Yeah," Emma almost yelped getting out of her trance. The memories of what they used to do in that car sent a jolt of arousal to her core.

"Well, I hope tomorrow you will pay more attention to the class instead of my assets."

"One can dream."

"Emma..." Regina started knowing all too well that Emma was talking about her. They both knew Emma would never stop ogling her. Nor would she.

"I know." Emma lifted her hands in defeat. "I know. _Inappropriate_. Been there, done that." She said with annoyance.

Regina felt bad for schooling Emma, and it felt so natural and so easy to slip into their old ways. Stopping things with Emma ten years ago was for her protection. She knew how much it hurt Emma every time but she also knew it was for the best, but public displays of their affections might have caused more issues than being _caught_ did.

Schooling her now was about... _habit_.

"Well... until tomorrow." Regina smiled and went around the car to get into the driver's side. Turning the ignition on she expected to hear the roar of the engine but nothing came from underneath the hood. "Oh, no." She winced at the situation. "No, no, no." Her face all wrinkled from not believing what is happening.

"Open the hood?"

She heard Emma asking from afar.

She did as she was told. She pushed the button located on the right side of her seat and the hood's opening mechanism clicked.

Emma was there... _searching_, while Regina's heartbeat increased with every second. She shouldn't feel this way. Not after ten years apart, but according to the heart it wasn't like any time had pass at all. According to her heart it was just yesterday when Emma played with the chain on her neck, while they were in the dim library. When they had found each other in the middle of another sleepless night. When Emma had leaned forward getting impossibly close to her and licked her lips staring at full red ones with desire. When Regina had turned her head and cleared her _suddenly_ dry throat.

"Your battery is almost dead." The voice was now close to her. Too close for her liking.

Regina turned her head to the left only to meet green eyes gazing at her with the same desire as that night. She gulped. And they were focused on her lips. Her heart stopped. The infamous all-knowing smirk had appeared on Emma's face and Regina hated herself for reacting the way she did. Her heart dropped into her stomach waking up the butterflies.

"My what?" Regina mumbled, cursing her response, or lack of such.

"Call your road assistance company and I'll drive you home." Emma prompted her like it wasn't a big deal. "Sadly I don't have charger that will fit on your battery." She shrugged.

"Since when did you become a car expert?"

"Since I've been free from the driver?"

"How did you manage it?"

Emma said and couldn't help but wince at the memory. She had married Neal Gold, son of the one of the most respected lawyers in L.A. Of course an heir was expected and Emma delivered a beautiful baby boy who they named Henry. Emma fought tooth and nail for the name. She loved that name for some reason and finally everyone gave in to her. The boy was now five years old and already seemed like an expert on life.

Regina stared at the parked cars ahead. Emma closed the hood but she didn't hear it. "I should..."

"Yeah..." Emma snapped her thoughts, straightened her posture and hooked her thumbs in the back pocket of her jeans. "I'll go and get my car."

Watching Emma walking away reminded Regina of the old time. Sadness and regret took over her. And also a hint other longing. Longing for those private moments that made her life pure heaven. Those moments that made the danger even more thrilling.

It was all worth it in Regina's mind.

She took the phone and called her road assistance.

In that time a slick black Porsche Panamera pulled up. One of its tinted windows rolled down revealing the smiling blonde.

"Beauty." Regina complemented the car.

"Right? I bought it five years ago." Emma smiled. "What did they say?"

"They'll come in about an hour."

Emma threw a quick glance at the clock. 6 PM and an hour in Regina's presence before the mechanics come. _Fuck_. She grabbed the steering wheel harder, her skin rubbing against the leather. She looked over to Regina and her breath hitched.

Regina was closing the door of her car and going around the Porsche to sit in Emma's passenger's seat.

Emma gulped. She hasn't been that close to Regina in a long time. Too long. And she wasn't sure if she could behave. She never really was able to, so why start now. There was no reason in her mind to be modest now, ten years after their affair had been exposed.

Regina sat in the seat, reveling in the feeling of the back of her thighs sliding against the cold leather. The quality of it was _exquisite_. No doubt about it. Emma had always had great taste about expensive things and that showed in her designer jeans, jacket and even her backpack.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Neal." She wasn't really because, frankly, she didn't care about him at all.

"Yeah... Well, that's life, you know." Emma tilted her head to the right facing the woman next to her. "Why did you bring him up?"

"I..."

"Regina, he meant nothing to me. He still doesn't." Emma reassured her.

"No, Emma..."

"The only one that mattered and still does is you." Emma blurted out the truth not giving a fuck about the consequences.

_Well, that escalated quickly_, Regina thought, shaking her head.

"What? It's true, Regina." Emma thought the other woman didn't believe her and wanted to assure her before it's too late.

"No, it's not that." Regina placed her hand over Emma's which was resting on the gear-lever. She laced their hands and saw Emma begin to smile.

_God, it felt so good to be able to do it again._

"I know your feelings and I believe in them. I always have. Some things never change, Emma."

"Like my parents, and how they are still demanding perfection in a world when everyone is a sinner one way or another."

"Plus, I'm still your teacher."

"At least we have had some progress." Emma's lips curled up in half smile. "At least the underage thing is out now."

They both laughed, but a silence overcame them as they realized the seriousness of the situation.

* * *

_"This is our administrative hall," Regina was walking down the corridor as Emma was trying to keep up with her while taking in her surroundings. "The cafeteria and offices are here. Senior dorm rooms are upstairs. And your classes are up the hill in the other building."_

_The catholic boarding school was the polite way to be abandoned, Emma mused as she took in the scenery. Though the school was nice and so far the academics seemed okay, that couldn't erase the feeling of being put aside for the greater good of the party._

_Regina spun on her heels and it was the first time Emma had the chance to really look at her. She was young and fresh, just out of college. Dressed in skirt and blazer. So teacher like. Her eyes were full with hope and young Emma found it thrilling. She swore, right then and there, that she would do anything to please this teacher. Because she was the only one that looked at her with respect and not fear. Fear caused by the political positions of her parents._

_And as time rolled, Regina continued to do just that and Emma gave her hundred percent of her abilities. What started out as young teacher inspiring one of her students to do their best soon turned into a friendship between two women who had never had anyone to share with. Two women that slowly but steadily became closer and closer. The two women understood each other._

* * *

"You can't just expect me to jump on the old wagon so easily, Emma." Regina whispered breaking the silence.

"Why?" Emma asked sounding every little bit of her fifteen year old self.

"Because you have a child." Regina turned to face the other woman

"Yeah. I was there when Henry was born." Emma snorted. "I remember the pain that my body was going through. I also remember Neal holding my hand and whispering some touchy-feely things in my ears but all I wanted was for _you_ to be there. All I wanted was for _you_ to hold my hand and encourage me to push."

Emma stopped and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She shouldn't have said anything. This was her little secret and damn was Regina Mills for her ability to take it out so easily.

Her eyes were focused on the empty parking lot ahead unable to stop the tears streaming down her cheek.

She nearly jumped when a single warm finger caressed her cheek and then wiped the tears on her right side. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

A sharp pang ran through her chest as she faced Regina.

Their eyes were red, vision blurred from the tears.

"We can't do this." Regina mumbled between the sobs as her free hand wiped her own tears.

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong." Emma used the same line as before for her feelings stayed unaltered.

"They still have the tape."

The reality of object in question crushed over Emma nearly knocking the air from her lungs. "What?" She breathed.

"Your mother made sure I know she still has it."

_Some things never change_, Emma thought.

**A/N: The second chapter will focus more on what happened ten years ago. Coz I really want to rewrite some of the scenes with Emma and Regina in them.**

**But why is the first one? Good? Bad? No need for second? **


	2. Jack's fault

**I'm so overwhelmed but the response the first chapter had. So here is the second one. I'm not sure how long the fiction will be. When I started Magic Incident I wanted five chapter story but, one year later, I'm writing 24th. So, yeah. **

**Unbetad, so all mistakes are mine. I'm sending it to the beta right away but I wanted to posted so sue me.**

**Also, I don't own Ouat and Loving Annabelle just having impure fun with them. **

**I hope you like my own twist and take on the pool scene in the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ten years ago**

_"You were very quiet today." Regina's voice caressed Emma's ears._

_Emma was sitting in the library holding a book but not reading it. She needed to stay somewhere quiet and this was the ideal place. _

_The young girl lifted her eyes and saw her teacher smiling down at her. She smiled back._

_"Yeah... I..." She shrugged not sure of what to say. _

_The Easter's holidays were coming up next week and for Emma meant she would be leaving the school to be with her family and play perfect for the cameras. _

_It's been two months since she first stepped into the boarding school and she grew to love this place. She was actually free here. If she wanted she could climb a tree, guitar in hand and play until she fell asleep on the branch. She could stay up late at night as long as she is up for classes in the morning. If she wanted she could write whenever and no one will call her weird or nerd. _

_Regina was cool dorm boss, as Emma liked to call her. She let the girls do almost everything with only one condition – it will not be excuse to fail in class or to be late for class. _

_Emma was okay with all of that and decided that playing by Regina's rules is awesome and it gave her the freedom she craved so much._

_"I don't wanna go." She admitted finally looking up with pleading eyes at Regina._

_Regina pulled the chair next to Emma's and sat on it, twisting her body so she could face the girl. "I know life is unfair and we are often forced to do things we don't want."_

_"But..."_

_"Nothing. That's all I have to say." Regina chuckled and shrugged. _

_Emma chuckled as well and her heart warmed at the woman's words because they were genuine. "I thought your job was to give me wise advices."_

_"Wrong. My job is to keep you out of troubles. Also out of harm."_

_Emma bit her bottom lip and lifted her eyebrow. "I'm the embodiment of trouble according to my mother."_

_Regina sighed. Some people just couldn't accept the different. They wanted everyone to be like the others. Because controlling the same people are easier._

_She debated with herself for a while before reaching out and taking Emma's right hand in hers. The touch was simple and gentle but it sent waves of heat through their bodies._

_"You... are w-who you are and it's p-perfectly normal." Regina managed to reassure Emma though her voice was low and husky. She had to fight the sudden jolt of arousal that was caused by touching Emma's hand._

_Why a simple gesture could have such effect on me?_

_Emma smiled at her. How is Regina even real? Why can't her mother be like her? Why her father has to care more about the party than her?_

_"Thank you," she finally mumbled. Her cheeks were red and her ears were burning. _

_"I'm simply stating the truth."_

_"Yeah, but you didn't have to come here and talk to me." Emma met her eyes. "It's not job to make sure I'm emotionally fine."_

_"But I was worried." Regina blurted and put a hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. _

_Her eyes scanned the room locating only the librarian Belle sitting behind her desk and reading 'Beauty and the Beast'._

_Her other hand broke contact with Emma's and went up to grab the cross she wore on a thin necklace. When her eyes found Emma's they were following her hand movement. _

_Emma swallowed hard and locked gaze with the woman before her. "Thank you for caring."_

* * *

"Why my mother would still keep the tape?" Emma asked after a while when the tears had stopped and her face was in its normal color.

"She is your mother, that's why." Regina huffed looking through the window.

Emma's left arm curled up in a fist and hit the steering wheel startling the woman next to her. "Fuck."

As a result Regina only tightened her grip on Emma's hand.

"She could use it again and breaks us up again." Emma voiced their thoughts.

But what surprised Regina was how sure of their relationship's status now Emma was.

"Can't you use your mother's influence on Gold again?"

"I don't want to use it."

"Why? Don't you want to be with me?" Emma's eyes widen at this alternative. She had never thought this was an option until now. Maybe she was overreacting but her heart drummed against her ribcage wildly.

"It's not that." Regina assured Emma by meeting her eyes. "You know that last time he forced you to marry Neal in exchange for your mother not using the tape on me. If we go to him again..." She shook her head. "I can't imagine what he will want from us this time."

The possibilities are truly endless. Gold was known for his cruelty and it made Emma's heart clench.

"So you still want me?" Emma lifted her eyebrows.

"Of course I want you. I have no doubt in my mind that I will always want you." Regina leaned forward hating how high is the console, as the gear-lever came into contact with her stomach. Raising her both hand she cupped Emma's face and looked straight into the green eyes. "I love you. Don't you _ever_ doubt about it."

The remaining distance between them was no longer there when Emma moved her head just slightly forward capturing Regina's bottom lip between hers. Regina moaned into the kiss and Emma smiled.

* * *

_It was almost midnight when Regina heard water splashing. _Someone must have fallen into the pool_, she thought and jumped from her bed instantly. She quickly grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her frame and headed to the source of the sound. _

_But imagine her surprise when she saw Emma swimming in the pool. And a bottle of Jack Daniels opened, sitting silently at the edge of the pool. _

_Her legs carried her to the bottle but instead of grabbing it and throwing it she pulled her nightgown up and sat at the edge, letting her feet drop in the water. She swung them slightly as her eyes followed Emma's movements. _

This is so wrong_, her mind screamed while her heartbeat sped up. _I should report her for drinking. Not watching her.

She is not that drunk_, Regina concludes seeing Emma's hands pulling her over the whole length of the pool._

_Suddenly Emma stopped and saw her audience. The girl's golden hair was now dark and damped from the water. She blinked rapidly to clear her image._

_"Help yourself." She offered motioning with her eyes to the bottle. _

_Just then Regina noticed that the bottle wasn't that empty at all. Just the bottle's throat. Adding that to the fact that the pool is facing Regina's room... Emma wanted this to happen. She wanted Regina to see her. _

_"Were you waiting for me?" Regina smirked and her eyes followed the girl movements. _

_Emma walked on the bottom of the pool towards her and rested her elbows on the edge close to Regina's thigh. Green eyes focused on the dorm's building. _

_"Your room is on the second floor, fifth window from the left." She states confirming Regina's suspicions. _

_"Why are you doing it?" Regina looked at the water which was still moving, choppy from Emma's swimming. _

_"You are smart woman." Emma complemented her._

_"You wanted me to catch you and report you. The punishment for drinking in school includes no family visitations even on the holidays. And tomorrow you are expected in your parents' house."_

_Emma spun herself, now leaning her back on the pool wall, her eyes gazing up at her teacher. "Is it working?"_

_Regina couldn't look at her. She was starting to feel too close to this girl for her liking. Emma was, slowly but steadily, getting under her skin. It was getting harder to say no to her. _

_"I like Jack," Regina admitted and took the bottle bringing it to her mouth. After sucking down two sips of the amber liquid burned her throat she wiped the remaining any trace from it of her mouth. She held the bottle in her lap while the blonde was getting out of the water. _

_Regina watched smitten by the way Emma's muscles contracted as she was pulling herself out of the water. It was even more exciting to see the water sliding off the toned body when Emma leaning her whole weight on her arms, spun around and sat by her._

_Regina gulped._

_Emma reached out and grabbed the bottle taking one big sip. "Mhmm, I like it too."_

_She was in very cut out pink two piece bathing suit. She had spent over two hours preparing her body for this and she was determined to get what she wanted. _

_They held each other gaze for quite a while. No one daring to make the first move. Until Emma dropped her hand to fall between their thigh and thus brush it slightly against Regina's clothed one._

_"What is appropriate to do on a first date?" Emma steered the conversation in the direction she wants._

_"Emma, don't go there." Regina cut her off. "You are young and..."_

_"I'm not confused, Regina." Emma made eye contact with brown eyes. "I am attracted to only females."_

_Regina took a deep breath to slow down her fast beating heart but in vain. She knew that it was not unusual for children of politicians to experiment. But she had also noticed how Emma was looking at her. _

_This was NO experiment._

_And that made it ever scarier._

_"What is appropriate?" She decided to go with the flow and see where Emma would lead her. After all she could be wrong._

_"According to Belle it all depends on how cute and well-behaved the guy is."_

_"And what about Ruby?"_

_Regina knew that the three of them, being in a same room, were very close and talked a lot._

_"I think Ruby is bi." Emma took a sip of the whiskey giving Regina time to accumulate the new information. "She kissed me the other night." _

_Regina sighed. She shouldn't allow this._

_"Did you kiss back?" Despite her better judgment Regina's curiosity won. Or was__it something else?_

_"No." Emma's eyes drift to Regina's full lips. "I don't like her that way."_

_Regina felt warmth forming in her low abdominal. She wanted to convince herself that it was from the whiskey but she knew better. She grabbed the bottle, fingers deliberately grazing over Emma's. _

_If she had to be honest with herself Emma was stunningly beautiful young woman with sharp mind and bind-blowing body. And Regina was no prude. Regina was also not made of stone. She was hot-blooded Latina and her mind was now boiling from all the impure thoughts she had. _

_God, why the torture? She asked knowing all too well that answer would not come. _

_And it didn't. _

_"So do you think it's okay to kiss on first date?" _

_Emma's low voice pulled her out of her thoughts. _

_Regina threw her a look. "Did is not a date."_

_"Is it?"_

_Emma was pushing all her buttons and Regina was sinking. Deeply. Irreversible. With passion. She desired nothing more than to drink Jack straight from the valley between Emma's breasts. _

_There it is. She admitted it to herself. _

_Now she should get up and leave._

_But no. She didn't. _

_She turned to her right only to meet green eyes gazing her with such intense desire that nearly knocked the air out of her lungs. She closed her eyes not wanting to accept the reality but felt the air around her move._

_She opened her mouth and whispered, "Emma," as one last chance for stopping this madness but all resolve broke when her lips met Emma's. _

_Thin lips trapped her bottom lips and did nothing more than press. Just a simple press. But it was enough to make her moan and curse herself for reacting so eagerly. _

_Slender fingers came to caress her cheeks and ended up wrapped around her neck pulling her closer. _

_She gave in. _

_She moved her lips against thin ones._

_For both women the kiss was the most sensual and erotic experience they have had. They were so lost in the feeling of each other's lips against their own, eyes shut, hearts beating fast, that it never crossed their minds that the red light of the pool's security camera was on._

* * *

**Is it hot or is it Jack's fault? Or is it just me? Okay... Who is up for pool fricky frack?**


End file.
